A Life of Lies and Mistakes
by OsakaxxLaka
Summary: When Ron finds Hermione crying in an old abandoned classroom, what will it lead to? Ron X Hermione
1. The First and Last Day of Forever

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

**R****ating**: T for now, will eventually be M. ;]

* * *

Ron tapped his foot, irritated. "Where do you think Hermione is?"

"Ron, relax, I'm sure she's just in the library." Harry said, wiping the chicken leg residue from his lips with his sleeve. Ron nodded, and looked around. He was still tapping his foot on the tiled floor of the Great Hall.

"Are you sure? I mean, she could be hurt, she could be sick, she could be lost…"

"Ron. She's fine. She's not sick, hurt, and how could she be lost after 6 years here?" He still looked worried. Harry stepped on his foot to stop it from tapping, the noise annoying him. "She. Is. Fine."

"What are you so worked up for anyway?" Ron stopped tapping and looked straight at Harry, who had surprised him. "I mean, aren't you dating Lavender?"

"Oh, uh, um…yeah. I don't know why I…" His ears turned bright red.

"Won-Won!" They heard from down the row.

"Oh god…" Ron muttered. Harry then looked to see Hermione turn around and walk away from the table as Lavender wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, attaching her lips to his.

He got up to find out where Hermione was going, ignoring the two snogging at the table. Ron saw him, "Hey, where are you going?"

Ron got up, making Lavender whine, "Won-Wooon! Don't goooo!" and grab his wrist. He waved her hand off and continued to follow Harry.

When the 2 were outside the Great Hall, Ron saw Hermione and held a hand to Harry's chest, pushing him backwards. "I'll go. You deal with Lavender."

Harry looked confused for a second, but then followed his best friend's instructions and went back to the Gryffindor table.

Ron continued down the halls, silently following Hermione into an old deserted classroom by the library. Considering he was a ways behind her, he didn't hear what she was planning on doing until he got to the door and heard Hermione bawling her eyes out.

He opened the door slowly, being as silent as possible. He looked in, seeing Hermione facing the other side of the room, her head in her hands and her long, bushy, brown hair falling over her face.

"Hermione?" Ron whispered. Hermione looked up at him. She looked terrible. Her face was bright red and she looked like she hadn't just started crying 30 seconds ago, but a few hours ago.

"Go away." Hermione croaked. She sounded as bad as she looked.

"What's the matter?" Ron said, closing the door behind him and sitting beside his other best friend.

"Go. Away." Hermione repeated.

"Hermione, don't be stupid. Why are you crying?" He put his arm around her shoulders. She immediately shrugged it off.

"Fine. If you won't tell m—"

"It's that Lavender girl." Ron was surprised with her sudden outburst. "She's always hanging around you with her arms around you and her lips attached to yours…" she let out a sob and continued to cry, harder than before. He tried to put his arm on Hermione's shoulders again, and this time she let him. He connected his hand on the other side, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"It's alright, Hermione." Ron whispered.

"Have you broken up with her?" Hermione snapped.

"N-N…No…" Ron muttered, shocked.

"Then it's not." Hermione said, looking at him and quickly looking in the other direction.

"Hermione…" He moaned.

"Yes?" She was still irritated for some reason.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Hermione let out a small chuckle and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.

They sat like this in silence, Hermione no longer crying, both still feeling terrible. Hermione because of her hours of crying, and Ron because of being the reason for her hours of crying. She finally looked up at Ron, he looking back. After a while, they both lent in for a long and passionate kiss.

* * *

Please review!!!


	2. How do we do this?

((Thoughts in _italic_.))

Ron let his tongue explore the inside of his best friends mouth, feeling like he had been waiting way too long for this too happen. Hermione felt the same.

They let their hands feel each others bodies, exploring all their new land to cover, but being careful not to touch anything too important. She parted their lips to look him in the eye. "We're not going to be able to go back to 'Just Friends', will we?"

He thought for a second, then shook his head. "Nope."

"Good." They went back to their snogging, then she pushed away again and looked at him in horror. Hermione whispered, "What about Lavender?"

Ron looked horrified for a moment, then chuckled.

"What? What is it?" _How could he be laughing at a time like this?_

"Lavender doesn't have to know." Hermione dropped her jaw and her eyes popped wide open.

"You mean...**cheating**?" She whispered in utter terror.

"It's not cheating if she doesn't know."

"**YES IT IS**!" She billowed, standing up. "It's stupid, It's idiotic, It's ment--"

"Shhh!" Ron whispered, grabbing her wrist. "You'll let everyone know we're in here!"

"--al! Oh...oops." Hermione giggled, and so did Ron.

Ron stood next to her. "It's stupid, it's idiotic, it's mental, but...?"

"But..." Hermione said, mocking him and then smiling. "I'll have to agree."

Ron grinned and pulled her close by the waist. He bent in and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

Hermione looked up at him. "You've really grown, haven't you?" They grinned at each other. "I love you, too."

They went back to their kissing, but not as forcefully as before.

"I wish we could stay like this forever..." Ron muttered. Then the bell rang.

"Not if you want Snape to kill you."

"You're right." Ron said, laughing and looking at the door. "Do I have to?"

Hermione giggled and went up onto her toes to kiss Ron. "Now go."

Ron chuckled and rustled her hair, messing it up. He grabbed her hand and walked to the door. He stuck his head out the door, checking for any witnesses, then walked out with his hand in Hermione's.

Ron sat in his potions class, next to his best friend Harry and newly found mistress Hermione. The 2 lovers were playing footsie under the table, unseen by anyone else in the room. Lavender was across the room, staring at him in a very obvious way. _If she keeps this up, people will think she's a little more than a girlfriend_.

"You're girlfriends staring you down, Won-Won." Harry whispered.

"No, she isn--" he realized that he wasn't talking about Hermione. "Oh, yeah, Lavender." Harry looked at him, confused. _Who else would I be talking about?_

Ron looked back at his girlfriend, Lavender Brown, who was staring at him with an aggravated expression on her face. He removed his foot from Hermione's and ripped a piece of parchment.

"She sees us." he wrote quickly and passed to Hermione.

"How do you know?" she wrote back.

"Look." she turned around and looked at Lavender, still glaring at Ron, breaking a pencil in half in her hand.

"Oh yeah. She saw." Hermione's quill was moving very fast on the parchment, almost so fast that you couldn't see it. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Disagree? Argue? Break-up?" She quickly crossed out her last suggestion.

"Just because it's crossed out, doesn't mean I can't see it."

"Then...how about it?"

"Hermione! You _know_ I can't do that."

"Why not? I thought you said you loved me."

Ron thought a while before replying to this. The way she moved her long hair out of her face and behind her ears, the way she shifted in her chair uncomfortably, the way she laughed...it all turned him on in a way that Lavender could never do. Why _couldn't_ he break up with her?

"It's hard to explain."

"_You're_ hard to explain, Ron."

Ron chuckled, continuing to write. "_I'm_ hard to explai--" the parchment was ripped out of his hands by a pale, bony hand with a long, black sleeve.

"Mr. Weasley. What do we have here?" Snape read over it. "Mrs. Granger too? Ooh, we have a good story here, now don't we?"

Ron's ears went red and he felt an overwhelming anger come over him.

_Should I read it out loud? No, that would be too cruel._ Snape crumpled it up and threw it over is shoulder. "15 points from Gryffindor. And you two have detention."

_At least he didn't read it aloud._ Ron and Hermione both thought. They then grabbed hands, being even more discreet than before.


	3. It just has to

The couple sat in their Potions Master, Severus Snape's office. Their punishment was to write "I will not pass notes in class." 100 times.

Ron couldn't keep looking at Hermione. Everything about her, every little feature, was perfect. The way she moved her hair out of her face, the  
way she chewed on the tip of her quill when she was thinking, the way her body curved; nothing sticking out, just like one big curve. He felt his  
length harden beneath his desk.

"Bloody hell." He muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Weasley?" Snape said.

"Nothing, sir." He muttered, slightly louder.

"10 extra sentences."

Ron rolled his eyes and continued writing. Make that "I will not pass notes in class." 1_10_ times. _Of course, I just_ had _to have a boner in detention  
with Hermione._ He crossed his legs awkwardly, the tips of his ears turning red.

_What could he be embarrassed about?_ She looked at his ears and then his crossed legs. She looked a little closer, seeing something "peeking out". _Oh no. What could have given him an erection?_ Hermione even thought the proper word.

She shifted slightly away from him in her seat.

They continued writing for another hour, the sun far past the horizon. Hermione finished before Ron, but didn't want to leave without him, so she  
pretended to keep writing. When Ron finished 10 minutes later, Hermione waited an extra 10 seconds before she stopped and put down her  
quill. She looked over at Ron, who looked back. She smiled.

"Excuse, Professor?" Ron said. Snape's head popped up from his stacks of paper and nodded.

"We're done with our work."

Snape raised his hand and gestured for Ron to give him the papers. He picked up both of the pieces of parchment and placed them in Snape's

outstretched hand. He looked over them quickly. "You may go."  
"Thank you, sir." Hermione said and grabbed Ron's hand. They walked out the office doors together, Ron trying to hide the front of his pants with  
his textbooks.

"You don't have to hide it, you know." Hermione whispered in his ear. "I don't care."

Ron stopped, his eyes open wide. "Y-Y-You…you s-s-saw?"

"Yes. And I will repeat: I. Don't. Care." Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek. "Now let's go."

Ron smiled and continued walking. Gryffindor tower wasn't too far away, and it was well past midnight, so they could be as indiscreet as they  
wanted.

They got to the Gryffindor common room and went up to Ron's dorm. "It's not fair."

"What?" Hermione wondered.

"You can go up the boy's stairs, but the boy's can't go up the girl's stairs."

"What do you think you'll find? You expect us to have naked pillow fights every Friday or something?"

"Well, I was hoping..."

They laughed and continued up the spiraling stairs, getting to Ron's bed. They both sat down, still holding hands. Hermione stared out the window, the only light coming from the moon. She rested her head on Ron's shoulder. He smiled and put his head on top  
of hers.

"How is this going to work?" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"The cheating on Lavender thing."

Ron smiled. "It just…it just has to, you know?"

She shoved his ribs, chuckling softly. He looked at her with a perfectly straight face.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ron said, letting go of her hand and turning towards her, his legs crossed pretzel-style. "I love you. This has to work. It. Just.

Has. To."

"If you love me so much, why can't you break up with her?" Hermione copied his movements and crossed her legs pretzel-style as well on his bed.

"I'm just…" He sighed and looked down.

"A softie?"

He snickered. "Good choice of words."

"Want me to do it for you?"

"I...I can't. I can't hurt her like this. I love you, but..."

"You love her." He nodded guiltily, and looked at his one true love. He felt his heart shatter as he saw a tear fall down from her beautiful, brown

eyes.

He leaned towards her and wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, love."

She leaned in closer, pressing their lips together. They gradually worked their way from kissing to snogging, their hands entangled in each other's  
hair. Ron stopped suddenly and backed away. Hermione opened her mouth to talk, but he pressed his finger to her lips. "Listen."

They heard light footsteps from the bottom of the stairs. "Go, go!"

Hermione hid under the bed and Ron pretended to go to sleep. He saw Lavender peek her head into the opening, looking around the room to

make sure everyone was asleep before going to Ron's bed. She sat down on the side and stared at him, smiling. She brushed the hair out of his

eyes, sighing. He opened his eyes, making his eyelids flutter, so that it seemed more like he was sleeping.  
"Lavender?" She jumped, noticing his awakeness.

"Oh, um, uh...Hi, Ron. Come here often?" Her forehead was starting to sweat.

"Yeah, I kind of live here. The question is, why are you here?"

"I come here every Friday night." she admitted quietly.

"Every?!" he said, sitting up.

"You look cute when you sleep."

He looked at her in disbelief, then laughed. "Every Friday." he shook his head chuckling. "You're different, you are."

She giggled, wiping her forehead in relief. Good thing he didn't freak out. Lavender bent in and started kissing him, opening her mouth wide. He  
kissed back, feeling terrible about the girl he truly loved beneath them.

Meanwhile, Hermione was miserable. Why did he have to be so perfect? As they were laying down kissing, she punched the bed, as to disturb  
them. Instead, it just pushed Ron's erection from previously into Lavender.

"Ron, you sly dog!" she joked, moving her hands from his hair to his shoulders. Hermione imagined it was her up there, snogging Ron. Lavender moved her hands to his waist, Ron moving his hands to her neck so that she didn't think he lost interest.

"I love you." Lavender whispered between kisses. Hermione and Ron's hearts both stopped for a second. What was he going to do?

"Um...me...too." Even though he didn't say the full thing, Lavender accepted it and Hermione felt her heart break. Well, at least he didn't actually  
say it. She felt like this should've made her feel better. It didn't. At all.

They continued snogging, feeling each other's bodies, Ron still feeling like Hagrid's backside. Lavender grabbed his butt, making him gasp.

"Lavender!"

"What?" She said, worried. "Was that bad?"

"No, just...surprising." Lavender blushed and Ron's ears turned red. As they continued to kiss forcefully, he tapped the underside of the bed to get  
Hermione's attention. He pointed with his thumb towards the door, gesturing to go before Lavender could notice. Hermione crawled out as silently  
as possible, and continued towards the door. She stopped at the top step, looking back to see her secret lover and her secret nemesis. From  
now on, Hermione Granger officially loathed Lavender Brown.


	4. Trollop

Ron and Lavender kept on snogging. Lavender thought this was their greatest kissing session yet, but Ron was completely miserable. He wouldn't let her know, though. He wouldn't do that to her.

He would've enjoyed this very much. He should've enjoyed this very much. Hermione was just perfect.

Lavender felt down his chest with his index finger, tracing the lines of his chest and abs. She stopped at his belly button, tickling it slightly and giggling. This got a moan out of Ron. She then proceeded down to his pants, reaching under and grabbing his no-longer hard length.

It took a little while for Ron to react. His eyes popped open wide and he backed away quickly. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I thought, y'know, we've been going out for a while..."

"A couple months."

"Okay, a couple months, but we've been doing stuff like this for a while..."

"We've been _snogging_."

"And feeling..."

"Over. The. Clothes."

"Sorry for getting an idea! Plus, _you_ were the one who humped me!"

"I did not hump you. Something pushed the bed from underneath."

"Sure, let's go with that."

Ron sighed, and ran his hand through his hair.

"Just, go..."

"But Wo---"

"Just go!" He pointed to the door and Lavender walked out.

Ron sighed and lay back. "You guys awake?"

"Yup." said Harry.

"Since Hermione." Dean said.

"Fuck..." He muttered. "So you know?"

"Yup." Neville said.

"Whole story." Seamus said.

"Shit. You guys know..."

"About you cheating on Lavender with Hermione?" Harry propped himself up onto his arm and turned on the closest lamp.

"And Lavender grabbing your dick?" Seamus said, he, Dean and Neville copying Harry's movements.

"Yeah." Ron sat up.

"Then we know." Neville chuckled.

"Oh, merlin's fucking saggy old g-string!" Ron punched his pillow. He leaned his elbows on his knees and put his chin in his hands. "Should I go talk to Hermione?"

"Well, what I would do is--"

"No one cares what you would do, Neville." Seamus joked. Neville blushed bright red.

Ron groaned and punched his pillow again. "I'm too tired to deal with this. Good night, guys."

"Night." They all said in unison.

[[Meanwhile, downstairs]]

Hermione was looking into the fire, thinking about the worst night of her life since Sirius's death. She had just experienced her true love who she believed to be the one close to making love with her arch nemesis. She felt the tears fall over her eye lids and she started to cry. Hard. _Why do I have to love him?_

Lavender saw Hermione as she came down the stairs of the boy's dorms. She didn't like Hermione either, but not as much as Hermione hated her. She decided to try and help her.

"Hey. Hermione?" Lavender said, sitting next to her.

She looked at her hopefully, hoping she was her Ron, her arch angel, her world. Turns out it was the opposite. It was satan.

"Are you okay?" Scratch that. Satan with pity.

"No. Now go."

"Come on, I'm a fellow girl, I can help."

Are _you a girl?_ Hermione glared at her. "Did I stutter? Go."

"Okay. Fuck pity." Lavender said, getting mad. _I offer sympathy, and_ this _is what I get?_ "You're hanging around Ron a lot. And I don't like it. So stay away from my Ron, and no one gets hurt. Alright?"

Hermione stared Lavender down. "Slut."

Lavender gasped, insulted. "Bitch!" She slapped Hermione and ran away to her dorm room, crying.

"Trollop." she mumbled under her breath as she ran away.

This was going to be a bad year.


	5. Who's it going to be?

Hermione had been ignoring Ron ever since that fateful night. She'd been using all her energy to stay away from Ron.

They sat in Herbology, reviewing Mandrakes. Instead of sitting next to each other as usual, she sat across the greenhouse. She hated him. She loved him. One side of her brain said to leave him. One side said to stay for the ride. She didn't know which side to listen to.

"Okay, make sure your headphones are on tight, class, and pull the roots out of the soil..."

The screech that came from the mandrake babies was spine-chilling. Even through the headphones it hurt.

"You think since this wasn't the first time, we'd be used to it!" Harry yelled to Ron.

"What?!" Ron yelled back, unable to hear.

"You think since--oh, nevermind!!"

30 minutes of screeching and yelling later, the bell rang. Hermione grabbed her books and rushed out as fast as she could, but not fast enough. Ron bumped into her. "Hey, Hermi--"

"Get away from me."

"Hermione!" He grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her shake it off. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you. And Lavender. And that night."

"Oh, _that's_ what your worked up about?"

"Did your little Lavender tell you that she called me a bitch and told me to stay away from you after wards?"

"Wait, she called you a _bitch_?!"

"Well, after I called her a slut, but..."

"You called her a _SLUT_?!?!" He ran a hand through his hair. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because she _IS_!" Hermione screamed. "She's almost shagging you, she grabs your penis--"

"Wait, how did you know about that?"

"Seamus blabbed, but---

"Oh, I am going to _kill_ Seamus."

"That's nice, but Lavender doesn't even _love_ you! She loves how you SNOG! And she's a freakin' stalker! She stares at you when you sleep every _Friday night_?!" People were starting to crowd around them.

"Hermione, you're making a scene." Ron tried to calm her down.

"I don't give a fuck! Don't you understand this? I love you! She doesn't!"

"We can talk about this later, just calm down, okay Hermione?"

She was about to continue screaming, but then notice the crowds of fellow students. She started to blush like mad. "Let's go. We'll be late for class."

As they walked out of the crowd together, they heard a pile of books being dropped behind them. They turned around to see Lavender, looking like she's about to explode.

"You_ what_ him?" She said, her face turning red.

"I _love_ him." Hermione said, walking towards her with her hands clenched into tights fists. "You hear that? I _love_ him. And I won't stay away from '_your_' Ron. Got it straight?"

Lavender looked at Hermione with pure hate in her eyes. After a couple seconds, she punched her in the face.

She kicked Lavender in the stomach. "Fuck you. And he didn't hump you. I punched the bed."

"What?!" She glared at Hermione, then looked at Ron. "Is that true?"

"I never asked her to punch it, I--"

"Yeah. I was under the bed, because we were snogging before you two were. And when I say 'I love you', he doesn't say 'Me too'. He actually _responds_."

"You dirty bitch." Lavender tackled her to the ground, pulling every little hair and scratching every piece of skin.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowds started to chant.

"Come on, girls!" Ron yelled, trying to split them up. All this resulted in was him getting caught in the fight.

"SKANK!!"

"HOOKER!!"

The fight continued until someone got tired of it and called McGonagall.

"My word!" She said, holding a hand to her chest. She pointed to her neck with her wand. "_Sonorus_."

"GIRLS!" Everybody scrambled and Lavender and Hermione separated from each other. Their hair was messy and they were covered in bruises and blood. It was a big mess.

"Come with me." She helped them up and started towards her office. "You too, Mr. Weasley."

Ron groaned and followed McGonagall. As they were walking, Lavender and Hermione both held out their hand subtlety for Ron to hold it. He grabbed Hermione's and kept walking.

Hermione? _Why would he grab_ Hermione's _hand instead of_ mine_?_ _She's not even that pretty!_ Lavender clenched her opened hand into a fist. She tapped on his other hand for him to grab it, but he ignored it.

"Sorry." He whispered in Hermione's ear.

"It's alright. It wasn't our fault." She whispered back, glaring at Lavender.

Lavender flipped her off behind McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said in a goody-two-shoes voice, still looking at Lavender. She had a smart-ass expression.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?"

"Lavender stuck her middle finger up at me."

She gasped for the high heavens, looking like she was about to faint. "How could you do so vulgar a gesture?!"

"I...um...I..." Lavender stuttered. She was shocked that Hermione tattled.

"I am _very_ disappointed in you, Miss. Brown."

Finally reaching her office, Minerva sat down in her chair behind her desk. "Explain yourselves."

Lavender went off on a tangent. "I was just watching this horrid display outside the greenhouses on my way out of Herbology class, when my good friend Hermione Granger here goes crazy and starts attacking me and Ron!"

"Okay, Ms, that is _not_ what happened." Ron said, trying to cover for Hermione. "I had gotten Hermione mad, and she said something that got Lavender upset, which got them fighting. I was trying to seperate them, when I got caught in it."

"Now _that_ I believe." Proffessor McGonagall said. "Is this true, Miss Brown?"

"Well, I guess so, but he makes it sound better..." she muttered, rubbing her arm nervously.

"Miss Granger?"

"Ron was spot on. Exactly how it went." She said, squeezing his hand.

"Well, you're dismissed, but don't let me see it again. And you're all excused from supper."

"Thank you, ma'am." They said as they left her office. The day continued, with murmurs from many people when Ron and Hermione entered the room holding hands. Hermione and Lavender had fixed their hair in the bathroom, and all 3 had taken a trip to Madam Pomfrey before going back to class, so they looked normal again.

During dinner time, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Gryffindor common room when Lavender came storming in, steaming again.

"Ron. You said you loved me. You said you loved her. Who is it? You can't love 2 people at once."

He thought for a while. He looked at Lavender, then he looked at Hermione. He stood in the middle of the room and looked at both of them again before talking. "Lavender. I like you a lot. And believe me, _you can kiss_." Lavender smiled and went to go hug Ron. "But..."

"But?" They said nervously.

"Hermione. I love you. You can kiss, you're smart, and you're beautiful. Everything about you is perfect."

"So?" Lavender said anxiously. "Who's it going to be?"

Ron sighed, and closed his eyes. "Lavender." Hermione's heart shattered and Lavender beamed. "I'm sorry, but I have to choose Hermione."

"What?!" They both said, Lavender with anger and Hermione with excitement.

"_Her?!?!_" Lavender yelled. "UGGGGGGH!!!" She stormed out, but stopped at the door. "And by the way, she was right. I did only love you because you could snog." And she slammed the door.

She pressed her lips to his, grinning. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
